Yuya Fungami
|-|Yuya Fungami= |-|Highway Star= Summary Yuya Fungami (噴上 裕也 Fungami Yūya) is a minor character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable. Given a Stand by the father of Yoshikage Kira, he attacks Rohan Kishibe and Josuke Higashikata in order to heal his wounds inside of a hospital. After being defeated, he become a core ally and aids in defeating Terunosuke Miyamoto to save Josuke and Koichi Hirose. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 9-C with Highway Star Name: Yuya Fungami Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part IV: Diamond is Unbreakable) Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely 16-18 Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Smell, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand), Highway Star possesses Superhuman Speed, Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Invisibility, Body Dismantlement, Matter Manipulation (Can create a room to lure its victims inside), Illusion Creation (Created a scene of a man killing a woman), Levitation, Telepathy, Aura and Possible Teleportation & Absorption Attack Potency: Athlete level. ' Street level' with Highway Star (Can do some damage to a large paper shredder, but could not destroy it.), can ignore conventional durability via sucking nutrients Speed: Peak Human. Superhuman with Highway Star (Can run up to 60 kilometers per hour before being outpaced.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Street Class with Highway Star Durability: At least Building level (Yuya survived a held back beatdown from Crazy Diamond). Unknown with Highway Star. Stamina: Seemingly limitless with Highway Star Range: Several kilometers with Highway Star (While Yuuya was in the hospital, Highway Star was functioning far away from him) Standard Equipment: Highway Star Intelligence: Should be pretty high, purposely allowed Terunosuke Miyamoto to turn him into paper so he could stick his hand inside a shredder to save Josuke and Koichi Weaknesses: When Highway Star acts as an automatic stand, it is not capable of thinking logically, as it focuses on only following scents. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Highway Star: Highway Star is a Stand that can be shown as a full body or through separate pieces. Its full body is with a purple, checkered scheme with a zipper on its chin. When separated into pieces, it shows itself through various feet. It talks with a soft, menacing tone and can attack through its ability or through melee attacks. **'Nutrient Draining:' Highway Star's main ability is to suck nutrients from its victims and give them to the user, heightening their senses (which is supposedly why Yuya has a particularly strong sense of smell). When Highway Star drains nutrients from someone, their skeleton becomes visible and they are left exhausted. Yuya implied that Highway Star could be capable of fatally draining someone until they're an empty, emaciated husk. **'Body Dismantlement:' Highway Star can divide its body in to many different parts while it flies at extreme speeds, breaking apart in flat horizontal segments and moving, then reassembling piece by piece. Using this, Highway Star can slip through narrow passages or perform large scale multi-angle attacks by striking with all of its pieces at once. Each piece can also shapeshift to resemble footprints. **'Room Creation:' Highway Star also also possesses the strange ability to lure in spiritually aware victims by creating a room in a wall, which seems to involve the creation of illusions as well. Anybody who enters this room gets targeted by Highway Star, who gains their scent and tracks them down to absorb their nutrients. The details as to how this technique is executed are unknown. Yuya does not need this ability if he already has the opponents scent or directly acquires it himself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Male Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Flight Users Category:Telepaths Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Matter Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Good Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Invisibility Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users